This invention relates in general to energy absorbing barriers and liners and deals more particularly with improvements in elastomeric liners for mine skip cars, quarry truck beds and like receptacles for receiving dumped loads of rock and ore which have been processed by disintegrating machinery.
Elastomeric energy absorbing barriers and liners have heretofore been employed for protecting the skip cars and other such receptacles to increase receptacle life and reduce equipment maintenance. The protective liners employed in skip cars, for example, usually comprise sheets of energy absorbing elastomeric material mounted adjacent the inner walls of a car receptacle to absorb impact from dropped loads. However, rough chunks of rock and ore produced by disintegrating equipment and which comprise the load are often as large as six inches (6") in diameter, have sharp edges, and tend to abrade and cut the exposed surface of an energy absorbent liner, thereby substantially reducing liner life.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved elastomeric skip car liner which more effectively utilizes the resilient energy absorbing characteristics of an elastomeric lining material to dissipate the energy of a falling load of rock or ore and thereby reduce liner damage from large pieces of sharp falling rock or ore to increase liner life and reduce skip car maintenance.